¿Serías capaz de? OneShot
by MissBaron
Summary: Todos hemos hecho muchas locuras en una noche de borrachera... Todos hemos jugado a "Verdad o Atrevimiento"... Pero quizás que Talon y Riven jueguen a él borrachos, entre sus compañeros dormidos y con un ambiente caldeado, no sea la mejor opción... O quizás sí. [One Shot] [RivenxTalon] Sexo explícito.


**LOS PERSONAJES USADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE RIOT GAMES.**

Lengua Ofensivo

Escenas de sexo explícito.

**/ \**

**Palabras en Negrita = Habilidades (tecla)**

Palabras subrayadas = Habilidades (nombre)

**/ \**  


**Es un One Shot quizás un poco largo pero ha quedado bien, me gusta :3 Espero que les guste tanto a vosotros como me ha gustado mí.**

**/ \**

_**¿Serías capaz de...?**_

- ¡Que corra la cerveza! – Exclamó Jax, levantando una jarra, ya casi vacía. Sin quitarse aún el traje, era admirable el que bebiese tan rápido.

- Qué coño cerveza, ¡que corra el vino! – Su compañero de fiestas, Gragas, levantó su gran barril y dio un largo trago de él. El vino le resbalo por la comisura de los labios y fue a caer a su enorme tripa. Al acabar, lanzó un gran eructo atrayendo risas y miradas de todos los invitados a la fiesta.

Esa noche iba totalmente dedicada a la fiesta. Había sido el último partido profesional y daba igual quién hubiese ganado: a los luchadores no les importaba nada las meras victorias para los invocadores, para ellos, el simple hecho de poder reunirse todos en el bar y olvidarse de sus enemistades lo era todo. Estaba claro que los cinco que se hubiesen alzado con la victoria lo disfrutarían más y les sabría la cerveza más dulce que de costumbre, en cambio los que hubiesen perdido irían con la cabeza alta, asumiendo la derrota con dignidad, con el gusto amargo en el paladar.

Pero eso no les importaba para que pudiesen beber.

Las mesas estaban repletas, la bebida no paraba de correr, y los camareros se volvían locos de un lado para otro. Los campeones se encontraban felices, ebrios, sin sus armaduras ni ropa pesada, con ganas de moverse y festejar: algunos bailaban, otros intentaban retar a Twisted Fate a las cartas y, obviamente, perdían su dinero y sus prendas, (sobre todo aquellos que jugaban al "_strip póker_" como fue el caso de la pobre Evelynn); y la gran mayoría hablaba a voces sentados en las mesas, con una jarra delante o medio llena o totalmente vacía. Incluso los Yordles habían decidido tomar unas gotas de alcohol, cosa que no fue muy sensata debido a su pequeño tamaño, y menos comparado con el enorme tamaño de Cho Gath que de tantos barriles que se había comido, que no bebido, tenía que festejar desde fuera de la taberna, al lado de la charca donde Nami y Fizz intentaban unirse a la fiesta, con la cabeza encajada en la ventana de ésta, lo cual aumentaba las carcajadas de la gente. Sona se había animado a tocar su piano de otra manera distinta a la de la grieta y deleitaba a los que se acercaban con su suave música que se fundía con algunos de los sonidos que Blitzcrank y Orianna, los cuales no habían bebido, lógicamente, hacían de manera natural. Todo incitaba al baile lento. Algunos corrieron para encontrarse entre los suaves y ebrios brazos de Ahri, lugar que le correspondió a Wukong quién, usando su Señuelo **[e]**, se había adelantado a los demás y ahora enterraba su rostro sonrojado entre los exuberantes pechos de la mujer zorro; otra pareja que bailaba era Leona y Pantheon, el cual aún sin querer quitarse su casco, abrazaba a su compañera de una manera protectora e intentaba acompasar sus torpes movimientos a la lenta y dulce canción para no molestarla, ya que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho; entre todos los campeones, ellos dos hacían que el baile fuese aún más tierno; en cambio, ese ritmo lento también hizo que algunos campeones decidiesen echar una cabezada en el mismo sitio donde estaban. Los primeros en caer fueron los Yordles que entre ebrios y cansados no pudieron más que acurrucarse juntos, aunque parezca mentira, alrededor de Amumu quién feliz por tener gente cerca los envolvió con sus vendas y veló por sus sueños. Una pelirroja también encontró reposo en las piernas de un amigo encapuchado; le acariciaba la larga melena mientras que con la otra mano seguía bebiendo en silencio y sin levantar la mirada de la mesa. Sentada en la mesa contigua, se encontraba Riven quien también bebía suavemente sin apartar la mirada de la madera; delante suya había estado sentado Yasuo que, borracho, le había contado montones de historias sobre Jonia, las cuales no le interesaban lo más mínimo ya que le recordaban a su gran pecado, pero ahora dormitaba apoyado al lado de Sona con la flauta en una mano así que ya no importaba. Ambos aguantaban. No se dormían como el resto de sus compañeros, las últimas semanas habían sido duras sí, y quizás no fuesen los que más emocionados estuviesen con la fiesta pero… También se merecían su momento de paz.

La fiesta ya iba poco a poco decayendo: la gran mayoría cayeron dormidos en el suelo, sólo unos pocos recuperaron la compostura como para irse a sus camas. Y ahí quedaron Riven y Talon, "solos", en la taberna. Primero fue la peli-blanca la que echó una ojeada con sus ojos rojos, una vista rápida, para verle sentado con la pelirroja en las rodillas y la copa humedeciendo sus labios. Ella suspiró y retiró la vista, entonces fue cuando el moreno se giró para mirar a la única "compañera" consciente que le quedaba en la sala: tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas debido al alcohol, el pelo aún recogido pero con bastante mechones sueltos. Se terminó de un golpe su bebida y decidió pasar lo que le quedaba despierto con alguien:

- ¿Aún aguantas, eh, Riven? – Dijo con la voz espesa de quien ha estado bebiendo. Ella respondió con un gruñido y un asentimiento de cabeza. En sus rodillas, Katarina se revolvió en sueños. – Estas finales apenas se te ha visto un pelo por la línea de top o por la jungla… Aunque yo tampoco es que sea el más popular de los mid's. – Añadió con una sonrisa amarga. Ella no respondía, empezaba a cansarse de intentar mantener una conversación. – Esa espada tuya…

- No te interesa nada de mi espada, Talon. – Cortó rápidamente ella, él sólo quería entablar un tema de conversación. Dejó el vaso vacío con un golpe en la mesa y se dispuso a levantarse, pero no podía incorporarse bien. – Ugh, maldita sea. – Se dejó caer en el sitio.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Cállate la boca. – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro.

Talon también suspiró. Con cuidado movió a Katarina para apoyarla en la mesa y se levantó para acercarse a Riven; pensaba llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación pero por cómo se tambaleaba no creía poder. Se dejó caer en el banco al lado de ella aunque sabía que no le hacía mucha gracia. En la mesa aún quedaba una jarra de cerveza casi vacía, quizá suficiente para cinco o seis tomas, al lado del enorme guante de Riven. La levantó pesadamente y se la acercó a Riven.

- ¿Quieres jugar a un juego? – Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Conoces el verdad o atrevimiento? – Asintió. – Bien, empiezo: ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Mh… - Vaciló. – Atrevimiento.

- Veo que no quieres soltar nada de ti, eh. – Talon rió. - ¿Serías capaz de… Quitarle el barril a Gragas?

Se llevó la jarra a los labios y dio un largo trago; sin mediar palabra, la peli-blanca se levantó a duras penas y arrastrando los pies se acercó a donde Gragas y Jax dormían entre charcos de vino y cerveza. El gran bebedor de Runaterra yacía de lado abrazando su barril, con cuidado Riven sacó el pesado barril con debajo de los brazos de Gragas quién se giró y abrazó a su compañero y se llevó el barril a rastras, palmeándolo para ir moviéndolo.

- ¿Verdad o Atrevimiento? – Dijo Riven con las manos apoyadas en el barril.

- Atrevimiento. – Imitó a la mujer y dio un largo trago de la jarra. Cada vez quedaba menos.

- Quítate la capucha.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿No me has oído? Quítate la capucha.

- Está bien, está bien.

Era una petición extraña, muy curiosa ya que aunque llevase la capucha sus rasgos podían distinguirse claramente. Pero lo hizo. Fue el atrevimiento más fácil que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida, en todas sus noches de borrachera con Katarina. No es que le gustase mucho el beber o el bailar pero le gustaba medir su valentía.

- Elijo Atrevimiento otra vez. – Dijo Riven antes de que pudiera decir el desafío. Se había acercado a la mesa y volvió a dar un largo trago. Talon miró, totalmente ido, como la cerveza le corría por la comisura de los labios y caía por su pálido cuello. Había algo en ella distinto al principio de la noche.

Era la primera vez que la veía como una mujer.

- ¿Por qué has sido tan borde conmigo? – La miraba desde abajo. Empezó cada vez más a verla de una manera distinta a la seria y cruel guerrera de los campos de la justicia.

- Eso es "Verdad" no "Atrevimiento". – Respondió seca.

- Dame el gusto, va.

- No… No me gusta mucho la gente. Tampoco me gusta la gente que se interesa por mí por ser una mujer. – Gruñó ella. Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, elevándolos sin querer cosa que hizo que los ojos de Talon se volvieran locos comprobando que sí, que _era una mujer_. Los ojos rojos de ella se movieron por el local hasta dar con la pelirroja dormida sobre la mesa contigua. - ¿Te gusta Katarina?. – Quizás fueron las imaginaciones de Talon, pero juraría que se había sonrojado un poco más.

- No. – Respondió al instante. Nunca se había planteado si era verdad o no que sintiese algo por su compañera, pero sabía que ésa era la respuesta que tenía que dar. – Me debes un atrevimiento así que… ¿Serías capaz de… Sentarte en mis piernas? – Se dio la vuelta en el banco, poniendo los pies firmemente en el suelo y palmeando sus muslos. Ella dudó sólo un momento antes de ponerse con delicadeza, de lado, sobre sus piernas. Jamás había estado sentada sobre las piernas de ningún hombre y eso la hacía dudar sobre cómo colocar su peso o qué hacer con las manos así que las dejó sobre sus propios muslos. Talon las cogió con delicadeza y las puso sobre sus propios hombros, obligando a Riven a girar su torso hacia él. Ella desvió la mirada. – Elijo Verdad. – Ya no le era necesario beber.

Riven seguía sin mirarle, observando al suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué hoy, justamente hoy, te has interesado por mí?

- Porque no me gusta ver la soledad en tus ojos.

Ambos callaron: ella por vergüenza y él asumiendo que era verdad, que cada vez que la miraba a los ojos sentía la misma soledad que él había sentido en las calles; sabía lo cruel que era el sentirse solo y no quería que nadie pasara por ello.

- Dame un atrevimiento… - Murmuró ella. Había encogido sus manos hasta ser unos puños entrecerrados sobre los hombros de Talon y con la cabeza girada y la mirada hacia abajo, esos pelos sueltos de antes le tapaban el rostro. Pero Talon se fijó en que siempre la había visto hermosa. Una hermosa guerrera. Una hermosa mujer guerrera.

- ¿Serías capaz de… besarme?

Ella se volvió hacia él con los ojos aún entrecerrados mirando sus labios, la boca semi-abierta y cada vez más sonrojada ya que una vida solitaria hacía que hasta las básicas muestras de afecto fueran un mundo. Talon también se empezaba a poner nervioso: sólo había besado a Katarina cuando ésta, borracha, se había lanzado a sus brazos; había encontrado el calor humano en pocas mujeres, algunas de pago, pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien por quién verdaderamente sentía algo parecido al aprecio.

Parecía que iba a decir que "No", en cambio se inclinó sobre él un poco más; Talon lo interpretó como un permiso y elevó su rostro hasta rozar los labios de Riven. Notaron sus alientos calientes y con olor a alcohol, se acercaron un poco más y sólo ella cerró los ojos cuando cerraron el beso. Al principio sólo jugaron con sus labios, abriendo y cerrándolos, y cuando Talon mordió los labios de Riven, ésta no pudo evitar sobresaltarse; él sonrió y lamió el labio dañado. La peli-blanca giró levemente la cabeza para volver a besarle, esta vez con la lengua asomando levemente por entre sus labios; él correspondió juntando sus labios y rozando sus lenguas. Ambos tenían la boca pastosa por la bebida pero les daba igual, su propia saliva les servía. Las manos de Riven se colaron para colocarse en el cuello del chico, para enganchar sus dedos en el largo pelo moreno de Talon; él bajó sus manos por el corsé de cuero de la muchacha hasta encontrar la tela que hacía de falda donde se detuvo tocando el cinturón que no tardó en quitar. Fueron moviendo las cabezas, de un lado a otro, buscando la manera de profundizar más. Se rieron cuando sus dientes se chocaron haciendo un ruido gracioso y él la miró, observó su sonrisa antes de dejar unos suaves besos por alrededor de sus labios. Ella quería volver a besarlo pero Talon se escurrió para dejar un beso en su cuello e ir subiendo hasta su lóbulo donde la mordió. Con cada suspiro que de sus labios salía, Talon no podía evitar excitarse, y sabía que ella comenzaría a sentirlo. Pero le encantaba la idea. La ayudó a moverse para cambiar de lado a sentarse encima de él con sus piernas entrelazadas a su espalda. Esa postura incomodaba a Riven, podía notar la erección de su compañero y cuando él la abrazó entrecerrando su cara en sus pechos, tragó saliva sonrojada; con manos temblorosas, porque al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien la tocase de esa manera, comenzó a quitarse las vendas que cubrían sus pechos. Talon notó que la tela se soltaba y al separar su cara vio como las vendas se caían solas dejando los pechos de Riven al descubierto: eran firmes y no muy grandes debido, seguro, al duro entrenamiento de la guerrera. Se desembarazó de los guantes que aún tenía puestos y se atrevió a cogerlos con las manos. Sí, eran duros, mucho más que los de Katarina; y le cabían en las manos. Cuando Talon alzó los ojos y vio a Riven sonrosada, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio no pudo evitar sonreír; el mordisco que le procuró en el cuello pilló a Riven de sorpresa quién soltó un leve gemido; no pudo evitar soltar otro al notar como Talon acariciaba sus pezones con la punta de los dedos. Entre los mordiscos en el cuello y cómo los retorcía, Riven se deshacía en gemidos. Notaba una humedad en la entrepierna, un calor que le recorría el cuerpo; y Talon también lo notaba. Su erección rozaba justo con la ropa interior de Riven y notaba lo mojada que se encontraba; como siguiesen así, su ropa manchada los delataría, aunque teniendo en cuenta que todos dormían, poco importaba. Así que continuó, bajando sus labios por su fino cuello, dejando besos por las clavículas y mordiscos en los firmes pechos mientras sus manos se deslizaban para quitarle ese molesto corsé de cuero; Riven, en cambio, entre gemido y suspiro de placer, intento desembarazar a Talon de su ropa pero sólo pudo quitarle el molesto cinturón y levantar un poco su camisa. Justo cuando empezaba a rozar la suave piel de Talon, la cual tenía alguna que otra cicatriz en relieve, éste le mordió un pezón y el cuerpo de Riven se sacudió en una mezcla de dolor y placer. La apretó más contra sí, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en una nalga, cerrando más la mordida en torno a la areola color marrón claro. Riven gimió quizás más fuerte de lo que debiera y Talon decidió taparle los labios con uno de sus dedos notando como la saliva de ella se lo humedecía. Absorbió el pezón mientras su mano libre se colaba por entre las telas de esa especie de falda de Riven y cuando tocó su húmeda intimidad, mojándose los dedos y rozando de arriba abajo, entreteniéndose con pequeños círculos en el clítoris, ella no puso más que arquear la espalda y gemir contra el dedo del moreno. Él la soltó de golpe para sacarse la camiseta y bajarse un poco el pantalón, lo suficiente para que no le doliese tanto el pene apretado contra la tela. Cuando lo sacó de entre el pantalón ambos lo miraron sonrojados entendiendo lo lejos que había llegado un simple atrevimiento.

- Bésame, por favor. – Pidió Talon en un susurro. Levantó la vista hacia ella. – Bésame, Riven, por favor.

Y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, ya más húmedos y sabiendo lo que querían. Sus bocas se abrían para dejar que las lenguas explorasen a la otra, que rozasen los dientes que las mordían de vez en cuando. Cuando se separaban para tomar aire, que era más bien pocas veces, se cogían los labios del otro entre los dientes y tiraban para volver a juntarse. Talon tenía sus dos manos bajo las nalgas de Riven para ayudarla a levantarse; sabían que iban a hacerlo quizás muy rápido pero entre el alcohol y el calor de sus cuerpos ellos tenían que terminar como fuese. Ella estaba lubricada, eso ya lo había comprobado Talon con sus propios dedos y al mismo tiempo él estaba tan excitado que hasta le dolía.

Pero todo cambió cuando el pene de Talon entró dentro de Riven.

Estaba estrecha, condenadamente estrecha, pero tan húmeda… Talon deseaba embestirla, entrar entero en su vagina y chocar allá donde iba a empezar la cérvix; pero Riven aguantaba los gemidos como podía contra la piel del cuello de Talon, respirando entrecortadamente casi en su oído y notando como su cuerpo se hacía al intruso. Riven se aferró a la espalda de Talon con todas su fuerzas según él la iba penetrando, tan fuerte que si hubiese tenido las uñas largas habría dejado unas marcas rojas en su piel; él abandonó su lugar en las caderas de la peli-blanca y llevó una mano a una nalga, apretándola con fuerza, y la otra al pecho que había dejado a un lado mientras se concentraba en el otro pezón. Cuando notó la estrechez de la vagina de Riven alrededor de su duro miembro, sabía que ahora podía empezar. Con la respiración agitada de Riven notaba cómo pegaba sus pechos al suyo, como su vagina se estrechaba y ensanchaba según se hacía a la idea de su falo dentro de ella. Talon besó el cuello de su compañera, dejando algunos mordiscos sueltos. Ella se apartó y se miraron a los ojos. Ya no tenían soledad en la mirada, sólo calor y lujuria. Ganas de más, de que esa noche terminase lo más sucia e inolvidable posible. Talon fue depositando algún que otro beso por la cara de Riven al tiempo que volvía a salir de ella lentamente; ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su pelo, el cual ya estaba más suelto que recogido, se deslizase por su cuello y hombros. Él no pudo evitarlo y antes de salir del todo, la embistió. La boca de Riven se abrió ahogando en su garganta un grito que iba para gemido para después morderse los labios. Seguía con la cabeza hacía atrás así que el moreno aprovecho para besar su nuez, notando como cada vez más y más ella se abría a él, como su polla abordaba su interior al completo. Siguió con las embestidas, al principio las hacía sin mucha fuerza, sólo subiendo de golpe, pero el cuerpo les pedía más y más y pronto fue ella la que le suplicaba gimiendo que fuese más duro con ella… Pero es que no hacía falta que se lo suplicase.

Riven se aferraba a sus hombros para moverse mejor, para profundizar más la penetración, Talon ya no sabía qué pecho comerle o qué nalga apretarle: los dos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus entrepiernas como para pensar nada. Incluso eran incapaces de completar un beso: se rozaban los labios, se los lamían y de vez en cuando se los mordían. Talon la embistió con más fuerza, tanta que hasta el banco dio una sacudida, pero Riven movió sus caderas para acompasarse a las nuevas y brutas embestidas. Los gemidos, el sonido del banco y el golpeteo constante de las embestidas era lo único que se oía. Empezaron a sudar aún más, se notaban los cuerpos pegajosos pero eso no era reparo en que sus lenguas se deslizasen por sus cuellos, por el pecho de Riven perlado ahora por las gotas de sudor. Talon se levantó de golpe, con Riven en brazos aún dentro de ella, y se dio la vuelta. Tiró el banco al suelo y la puso sobre la mesa manchada de cerveza. La miró desde arriba: el pecho de Riven subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético y sus pechos iban deliciosamente al compás. Verla tan vulnerable, tan excitada, tan… Suya. Sin poder aguantarlo más Talon se agarró a sus caderas, Riven apretó sus piernas en torno suya atrayéndolo más y volvieron las embestidas. Mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, ahora más fuerte, ella se agarró al borde de la mesa mordiéndose el labio con desesperación de no poder morderlo a él. Sus pechos se movían de arriba abajo a ritmo de las embestidas de Talon y ese movimiento era una locura. Talon habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a morderle los pezones pero el coño de Riven le pedía más. De golpe, Riven gimió sin poder controlarse, con la cara totalmente roja, la espalda arqueada y apretando sus rodillas a Talon, y él notó como se venía. Sintió como fluía contra su polla y jadeó. La agarró por la parte de debajo de las rodillas, Riven jadeaba y gemía entrecortadamente con el rostro sonrosado y los ojos entrecerrados, y le apretó las piernas contra su cuerpo embistiéndola ahora de manera más profunda. Él tampoco tardaría en venirse. Y no faltaron más que un par de embestidas para que él la llenara cuando la volvió a notar cómo se iba en él.

Estaban sudados, agotados, con la mesa manchada por sus fluidos los cuales se resbalaban por los labios inferiores de Riven. Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, intentando recuperar el aliento; Talon soltó sus piernas y apoyó las manos una a cada lado de Riven la cual se llevó inocentemente las manos al pecho. Le daba totalmente igual estar rodeado por sus amigos, enemigos, compañeros… Para ellos sólo existía que aún estaba Talon dentro de Riven.

Ella se puso a reír tan de repente que sobresaltó a Talon. Él la miró con una ceja levantada buscando una explicación.

- Éste se acaba de convertir en mi juego favorito. – Respondió ella son una sonrisa y esos ojos entrecerrados ya no llenos de soledad sino de gozo.

Talon le devolvió la sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.


End file.
